Bellalight
by Caroline Marie Cullen
Summary: What would happen if after Edward left Bella was turned into a vampire, and is living with another coven? What about if he comes back, but Bella loves a vampire named Peter? Will she fall into Edwards arms, or will she decide to be just friends?
1. The Move

**Hey this is my first FanFiction ever. And i am obsessed with Twilight!! if this one is good i'll right one on Caroline Marie Cullen! So be nice. Have fun**

Chapter 1

The move

"Bella? Bella. Come on. We'll be late!" I heard Peter whisper from downstairs. Although I heard him perfectly. I was changed at 18 after _he_ left. Then Kevin's coven found me. I've lived with them for 25 years now. Peter and I were together. Kevin and Tanua were married. And then the others, there was Keily and Kyle. Yasmine and Zak, Crystal, Jewal and Madeline were single but were very close to Kyle and Bingo. Bingo was single too but pretended he had a girl friend. We were all around the same age for the most part. Peter is 19. Kevin is 31, Tanua is 31, Keily is 17, Kyle is 18, Yasmine is 18, Zak is 19, Crystal is 18, Jewal is her twin so she is 18. Madeline is 16, the youngest. And Bingo is 23. We are all very close. When we go to school it goes like this, Kevin and Tanua are the parents of me Madeline, Zak, Kyle, Crystal and Jewal. Then Keily, Yasmine, Bingo, Peter. The story is Peter and his "Brothers and Sisters" are the children of Kevin's friends who died. Then we were related to Tanua's friends. So we have a big family. We are moving to Forks, Washington. Again. We have to leave because a family is becoming suspicious of us. And Kevin is not able to pass older than 40. But he is trying to pass as 41. "Ready!" I gave him a sweet innocent smile. "Fine. I won't say anything. I'm to gullible." Then all of a sudden everyone is outside at once. "don't everyone come at once." I mumble. Kevin laughed. "Except one." I look around. Madeline is gone. "Madeline! Come on we have to move. NOW!!" Jewal and Crystal yell at once. We all cringe. Then suddenly we hear…

"Hey, Hey

You, You

I don't like your girlfriend.

No way, No way

You no it's not a secret.

Hey, Hey

You, You

I can be your girlfriend…"

Then we see dancing and singing, Madeline. "Hey sorry." Madeline said with a sly smile. "Ok so this is how it will work we will all go in different cars then before so Bella…" Kevin started till Kyle butting "I call sitting with Bella. And Madeline." Kyle had an evil grin on his face. I groaned. Then all of a sudden I saw a light flash before me. I saw movement on the "screen" light. Then what I saw surprised me. I liked it. We would play a trick on the rest of them. I have something like what Alice's power is. "Actually. I like that. I call taking the rose Porsche." I said with a slight giggle. "But I thought you didn't want to." Tanua said with a look of confusion and horror on her face. "I had a thought. I need to spend time with them so. Yah." I explained to Tanua. "Actually. We are having team captains. So I say… Kyle, Bingo, and Tanua." Kevin said with a slight smile. "Ok I go first." Keily rolled her eyes. "As usual." Keily muttered under her breath. But Kyle ignored her. "Ok. I pick Bella." He sounded so enthusiastic it was scary. "ok I choose, Kevin." Tanua had a tone to her voice that I really didn't want to predict what it meant. "Fine I choose, Peter." Bingo said with a smile. Peter sighed then came to me kissed me lightly and walked to Bingo. "Madeline." This time I spoke for Kyle. "Zak." Tanua probably didn't want Kyle and Zak in the same car. "Keily." Bingo trying to keep the couples away as much as possible. "Jewal." Kyle spoke with more enthusiasm. "Yasmine." Tanua all but whispered. "Crystal." Bingo being Bingo again. "So now cars." Kevin said happily. But his face fell with the outcome. "I call the Porsche." This time Madeline spoke. "I call the SUV." Tanua only called it because Bingo got to the BMW first. "BMW." We all sighed but then walked to are cars. I had to think on how to get info. Out to Tanua that we would not be there. "Hey Tanua we might be a bit late." She just nodded her head and started her car. She didn't even looked a bit suspicious but everyone else did. So I just shrugged and got into the front, and stepped on the gas.

**Please Review so i know if i should continue!! thanx from Caroline Marie Cullen!!**


	2. This is not a chapter! SORRY!

Writers Note

Writers Note!!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been reading Breaking Dawn and I got distracted It will probably be a couple more days till I put the second chapter because it is in my head not on paper so I will start writing ASAP!! Thank You for those who reviewed and I love advice so I will defiantly use it. Like I have a way Jacob and Bella will meet sometime in this story. So again thank you for the reviews and keep reviewing!!


	3. Chapter 2 The Scheme

Chapter 2

The Plan

Once we were out of site I turned to Kyle, "Ok so now what?" He looked at me with a bewelidered look and spoke so fast if I was still human I would not have understood. "Whatdoyoumeannowwhat?Yousawitforyourself,Itoldyouwhat!" (if you did not get that it's "What do you mean now what? You saw for yourself, I told you what!") This time it was my turn to be beweldered. "I know now what. I mean they are suspeicias and…" Then Jewal


	4. Sorry this is not a chap But PLEASE READ

This is not a chapter

This is not a chapter! I am so sorry I know you hate these but this is vital. My computers being a pain. I wrote a really long chapter 2 but my computer just shut down. I saved it but my computers a pain so it didn't save it. So my chapters lost. I hope I can remember it so please hang tight. THANKS for your patience. I will try and write it again tonight.

Love, B


	5. Chapter 2 The Scheme FINALY

**YAY i finished in one night. sorry about before. this is the real version. and i'm so glad people like my story so much. enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i don't own Twilight, Boo Hoo. Oh well i do own Kevin, Tanua, Peter, Madeline, Jewal, Crystal, Zak, Yasmine, Kyle, Keily, Bingo**

Chapter 2

The Plan

Once we were out of site I turned to Kyle, "Ok so now what?" He looked at me with a bewildered look and spoke so fast if I were still human I would not have understood. "Whatdoyoumeannowwhat?Yousawitforyourself,Itoldyouwhat!" (if you did not get that it's "What do you mean now what? You saw for yourself, I told you what!") This time it was my turn to be bewildered. "I know now what. I mean they are suspicious and…" Then Jewal interrupted us. Kyle and I just glared but she kept on. "Umm, what are we doing?" "We are taking our turn while everyone is out." Madeline explained. Then I saw the light. I saw Crystal buying clothes. But not only for herself. But for me too. She knew I hated that. "I have an idea." I exclaimed. Actually I think I shouted. Because they all cringed into their seats. By then we were there. "Ok so here is the plan…" I was inside with Yasmine's extra black nail polish bottle spreading it on Crystal's outfits. When I heard Jewal ask. "Is it okay if I use purple instead of blue? All I have is purple." Madeline and I were both in there at the same time and said together. "Yeah, they need something more colorful anyway." We looked at each other at the same time and started to laugh. Then we heard a bang, crash. We ran into Zak's room leaving Jewal to finish. We saw Kyle sitting in the middle of the room with a pile of junk all over him. Yasmine's clothes, Zak's baseball cards, and so on. We looked at each other back at him and started to laugh. He looked like he would blush if he could. Then Jewal came in. And as expected she started to yell. "WHAT THE FREAKING MOLE RAT HAPPEDNED HERE? WHERE THE FREAKING HECK IS THE PAINT? IF YOU DON'T CLEAN UP I WILL THROW YOUR TEDDY BEARS OUT THE WINDOW IF IT'S THE FREAKING HECK OF A LAST THING I DO!!" He then started begging her not to while he cleaned up. Which made us laugh harder. 10 minutes later we were finished and driving in the countryside of France for something to pass the time while we wait. I then saw a light, everyone was home now. I looked at Jewal then stepped on the gas. Five hours later we were in the driveway. We looked at each other shrugged off our laughter, put poker faces on and walked inside. The first thing we saw was a flash of purple. Then three girls were in front of us shouting and pointing to their hair. We put on a hurt expression and the started apologizing. Saying they shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. We then heard cursing. We ran upstairs as fast as we could and saw Zak staring at his wall. It was black with the work "METRO" painted in red on it. I wanted to laugh at his expression but instead put on a hurt face like Mads, Kyle, and Jewal did. He immeadiantly started apologizing like the rest of them. We all left 5 minutes later Kyle, Mads, Jewal and I were in the living room watching Kyle play Guitar Hero when Madeline spoke up. "Hey do you think Crystal found out abou…" she stopped mid sentence when we heard a blood curling scream. We ran upstairs to find Crystal yelling. "YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? THIS IS MY FAVORITE DRESS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COST? AND BLACK DOESN'T EVEN MATCH WITH IT ANYWAY!" We started to laugh. They had different emotions on, confusion, anger, sad, happy, understanding, then outraged. They all started yelling while we just kept laughing. Then Kevin came in. he looked at us, rolled his eyes and announced a family meeting. We all ran downstairs, all confused. "Ok I've bought a second house for some of yall to stay there. And I heard Kyle and Keily are going to Alaska to visit some old friends for a while. So take your pick." Peter spoke first. "Bella and I will stay here." I rolled my eyes. Peter always stayed with Kevin. So I started to tease him.

When you're gone,

The pieces of my heart are missing you,

When you're gone,

The face I came to know went missing too,

When you're gone,

The words I need to hear to always get me through the da…

He kissed me passionately mid word. "That is for when your gone." He said then kissed me again. "Promise?" I asked. He kissed me again before answering against my lips, "Boyfriends honor." He promised then kissed me passionately once more before Bingo pretended to gag. "Please take that somewhere else when I'm here. I'll stay in the other house." We laughed but stopped. Instead Peter began to play with a strand of my hair. "Jewal and I stay here." Crystal said with a smile that said payback. "Zak and I will stay over there with Madeline." Yasmine said affectionately. Madeline then started to sing a song called "Bleeding Love" and danced out the door with Yasmine, Zak, and Bingo at her heels. No doubt going to the other house. Peter smiled kissed me one more time before announcing he would be hunting tomorrow. Then one by one everyone agreed to go except, Tanua, Kevin, Madeline and me. (We had Madeline and all on speakerphone.) It was a long eventless night. I took a run around forks. Remembering the old memories. Then I remembered my favorite. When Edward took me to the beautiful meadow. I found it in no time and lay in the grass watching the dun come up. Then ran home to find everyone gone. So I went down to the local hiking store. Thankful not to find Mike there today. Waiting till I got a disturbing light from Kyle. Then I saw it and gasped. They didn't. Uh oh were in so much trouble!

**Ok now Review! And i LOVE sujestions. and YAY it's a cliff hanger. so maybe you'll stick around for the end!! Love, B**


	6. Chapter 3 Jacob

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. but i own Alice and Emmett. oops read the wrong thing i don't own them. but i own Kevins family! YAY!

Chapter 3

Jacob

_Uh oh were in so much trouble._

I then started to run through the forest. I flipped out my cell phone and started to talk to Tanua. "Tanua they are at the La Push boundary line. And the wolfs are there. You guys need to meet me their ASAP! I'm the only hope. That is if there is any hope."

"Why?" She sounded distracted. Then she gasped. "Is Edward th…" I stopped her right there.

"No, Jacob is. And that's worse."

"Okay were on are way!" I wasn't the least bit surprised that Kevin had said that. I had the phone already in my pocket. They were closer than me. And I knew it. I pushed myself faster. Now I knew what _he_ meant when he said he loved to run fast. It is a glorious feeling. The wind is blowing your hair out of the way. Animals stop eating to wonder were the sudden gush of wind came from. By the time I got halfway to the boundary line. I met up with Tanua, Madeline, and Kevin. They must have been waiting for me. Because I knew were it was, sort of. "Come on Kyle give me something else." I muttered. But I knew they could here me. All of a sudden the light came. I paid a lot of attention to what I saw. Jewal was showing me a cliff. Down below was an ocean. Over to the right was tan stuff. Sand. I knew exactly where they were. But she persisted on showing me more. She showed me 8 wolves. I recognized all but two of them. Sam was in the front. Jacob to his right, Paul to his left, Jared directly behind Paul, and Quil and Embry behind Jake and Sam. Then I saw two more wolves but I didn't recognize them. I gasped as it suddenly hit me. They were Jake and I used to ride on our Motorcycles. "Kevin, they are on the cliff above the beach. Just fallow me I'll bring you there." "I'll fallow you all through the state. You know everything about this state. I trust you."

"Thanks." Ok so we were now across the line. I gasped I could see them on the cliff. Apparently they heard me, because my family all looked at me with a relived look. They must have known that Kevin would handle them better than Bingo. They shouldn't look so relived they don't know who is in front of them. We were there in a flash. We were in front of my family and the wolves looked uneasy. But Jacob was gawking at me. Obviously thinking something big. Sam took one look at me then turned to Paul, spoke something in his mind then he and Jacob left. About two minutes later Jacob and Sam come back in human form. "Isabella, is that you?" He seemed disturbed but wouldn't show it. I noticed that Peter was hurt. I ran to his side immediately to ask what happened. "That brown kid did it." Yasmine spit out. I stood spinning around and was in Jacob's face at once yelling at him. But he was to surprised to notice at first. "Jacob, how could you! He is my family. I LOVE HIM!!" he snapped out of his daze as soon as I said those three words. "YOU LOVE THAT BLOODSUCKER? HOW COULD YOU. HE LEAVES AND YOU LEAVE ME FOR HIM. WITHOUT EVEN SAYING GOODBYE!? YOU…" I interrupted him and replied stepping back. Because he was shaking from head to toe. "You know what?, I didn't leave anyone. Victoria bit me but felt bad about drinking my blood. She said she didn't want to taste the blood of a human who her James touched. So I was left there in the woods. I then decided to eat animals. And with that I hated the blood of humans. I never touched their blood ever. So don't say I left you. You hurt me so I left and I went for a walk in the woods cause I didn't want Charlie to come hurt you. Then she found me so back off, number one. And number two, my family didn't know about the treaty and they don't drink human blood so let us go without a fight." Jacob had started to shake even harder. I turned my head to Peter and spoke to my family without lifting my eyes. "Okay move back please." They looked at Jake and stepped back. "Jacob Please. And Isabella…"

"Bella please." I was so angry with Jake right now. But I saw his hurt expression. I mine turned sad. I hated to see him upset. My face softens up a bit. "Sorry Jake." I whispered. Then turned to Sam, "yeah, right. Bella we will let you guys off with a warning. So I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Peter was better and behind me in seconds. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck. I would have blushed if I were human. I told him to stop because I felt uncomfortable in front of Jake. He was confused but stopped. Keeping his arms coiled around my waist. I looked at Jake with sorrow. I wanted to run over their wrap my small slender arms around him and comfort him. I started to walk over there but Peter snaked his arms around me tighter. I gave him a look that I would be all right and he let go. I slowly walked to Jacob. And stopped two feet from him. He closed the gap in between us. I slowly put my arms around him. And put my face in his chest. He cringed at my coldness but put his arms around me and sobbed. I dry sobbed with him while everyone else watched with sadness. We stayed like that till Madeline came over and I put one arm around her and we all dry sobbed together. Till Kevin came over and put his hands on Mads arms and me. We slowly let go. And rapped our arms around Kevin. Peter started toward us but Keily stopped him and came to me she wrapped her arms around me as I did to her. "Goo..o..good..b..by..bye Jac…co..Jacob." I finally sobbed out. "Wait will I see you again?" he asked but I knew the truth to that and it was not a good outcome. "I'm sorry. I can't come here anymore. I am one of them and I won't let you make an exception. So no I guess this is goodbye." I told him. He looked hurt again so I ran to him and hugged him one last time. "Goodbye, Jake." I managed one last time before sobbing again. I went back to Keily's open arms. We started to leave. But I heard a voice behind me. "Bye, Bells." I sobbed again. Then I heard a howl and a ripping sound than more growls. Than it was silent. I kept on running home. And I hoped I would see Jake again. But I knew it was utterly impossible. And I felt bad. But somewhere I knew I still loved him. Which meant maybe somewhere in me I might still love Edward too. I always knew I still loved him somewhere. But I had a secret. And I needed to get it back. I always felt bad about what I did but I promised if I saw Jake again I would go back. So I will.

**Ok Cliffhanger!! YAY! And here is the deal, i want 5 reveiws before i update. and i won't be able to get to a computer tommorow so Saterday maybe. Ok so i won't push my limits. thanks a lot for your support. bye, B**


	7. Chapter 4 Help and Going

**I decided what the heck i'll just update. i hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 4

Help, and going

_I always felt bad about what I did but I promised if I saw Jake again I would go back. So I will_.

Kyle and Keily were on there way to Alaska. They never mentioned who it was they knew, but no one ever asked either. I knew they would be safe because only

Keily and Jewal knew about them. and Keily was gone. I had to get Jewal alone so we could find them. this was going to pretty easy for the most part. Yasmine,

Zak, and Bingo were in LA for a day. And then Bingo was staying there for a month. So that cut it down. All I would have to get past Crystal and Madeline. Kevin

and Tanua were off hunting in Asia or something. "Hey Jewal come here please. It's time." I spoke the last part in a whisper. "What time." She was now right in

front of me. "I promised. And I saw him now I have to go. And I need your help." My voice broke. If I could cry I would. She knew I had one. But not how many I

had. "Ok. Crystal I'm going out for a while. Don't know when I'll be back." She said in a regular tone. But we knew she could hear us. "Fine." Was all she replied.

And we were gone. We decided to run instead of drive.

CAROLINECAROLINECAROLINECAROLINECAROLINE

We were at the adoption center now. In Kentucky. A woman behind a desk greeted us. "Hello I'm Genna, how may I help you?"

"Yes I would like to speak to Lisa Derbeya." I said in a polite and urgent tone. "Oh of course." She put her mouth to a old looking phone and spoke into it. "Name?"

She asked me in a bored tone. "Isabella Marie Cullen." When I came here a while back I was scared if my dad came looking for me he would get suspicious and ask

around here so I used Edwards last name. "Ok, you may go in. down the hall two doors to the left." She said, I didn't respond I just nodded my head. Because she

was already dazed enough by my voice. Stupid vampire voice. You can't get through a whole conversation. We saw the office and went in. we saw a taw very lean

lady behind another desk. Ahh I hate going to offices. "Hello you must be miss Cullen." "Yes" And no. I thought. "Ok how may I help you?" Well I came to you a few

years back and gave you something really precious and told you they were not up for adoption that I would be back so I came to get them." I spoke In my high

soprano voice. I tried to speak through my teeth without being unpolite. But it did not help. She was dazed. Ugh. "Oh yes hold on one moment." She dashed out of

the room. Jewal was trying not to laugh as much as possible. But I was frustrated and excited, and nervous. They were half vampire so I found out that they would

stop at ten years old and stop growing. So I hoped no one was suspicious. Just then Lisa stepped back in the room. "Umm. Kindred is getting them ready." "Thank

you and here is the money that I owe you for keeping them for me." She just nodded. And sat down. She started to fan her face. And blush. Poor girl I felt bad for

her. Then the door opened. And Kindred came in followed by two girls and a boy. Crap. I thought. They looked to be about ten years old. And I knew it had been

more than ten years ago. "Thank you Kindred." She nodded her head and left making the girls more visible. "I trust you know their names." "Yes." "Ok so Kids this

is your mom." They looked at me and nodded. Dang what's with all the nodding. Anyway. They were beautiful. They were perfect just like… uh him. I haven't seen

them for years yet I know exactly who they are. "Emily, Rose and Elliot." I whispered. They looked confused. I turned back to Lisa unwillingly. "Thank you so much I

take my leave now." She nodded again and said goodbye to each of them. I turned and walked to the door. I stopped in front of the children. And whispered. "I'll

explain in the car." Ok they all whispered and followed me out the door.


	8. Chapter 5 Knowing

I'm so sorry I havnt updated In forever! I've been extremly busy so I hope yall don't hate me. Disclaimer:

Me: Yes I finally own twilight.

**Emmett: Really! YAY!! Write us some cookies!!**

**Rosalie: Ugh we can't eat that food Emm so cool it. And No you don't own twilight**

**Me: Yes I do its all in this email from Stephenie.**

**Rosalie: That's from yo mamma not Stephenie so sorry. **

**Me: Ugh fine but COOKIES!!!**

**Emmett: YAYAYAYAYAY!!!**

**Me: *cringe* Emmett please don't. **

**Rosalie: Just go on. **

**Me: YAYAYAY!!!**

**Edward: *cringe***

Self-Inflection

"Ok so how do I say this? Well how about I start with saying sorry. I'm so so so sorry that I left you. Have you felt like you were different? And lastly how do you feel about grand theft auto?"

I couldn't help it I had to smile at the last thing I said. And then I knew somewhere deep, deep down I still loved _him. _They ran up and hugged me so hard that if they were hugging a human it would have NOT, been normal. "I love you." Emily spoke. Elliot hugged the hardest. "Yes we do." But Rose let go and asked the one question I had hoped she wouldn't. She was the one who looked like Edward the most and you could deffininantly see it. "Why did you wait so long to take us home?, we were the freaks of the issylum." Elliot ribbed her. "Roossse!" he hissed it "Does it matter?" Emily hissed next. "Yes I guess it does but well talk about it later. Right now we must get home. But you never answered my question." "ummm do we have to?" "No we could do something more fun if you want." Elliot's eyes glazed over. "Alright lets go." I looked at Jewal for the first time since we got here. She nodded understanding. I swung Elliot on my back, and picked up Rose. Jewal swung Emily on her back and we started running home. Faster, faster, faster then at full speed. It was so glorious. They loved it. Jewal and I raced home. When we got to the drive way I stopped. Jewal looked confused but stopped. Jewal "I have to take them to him. And the house." She nodded and put Emily down. She ran and brought back the porche. "Thanks" "your welcome just be careful" "I will" what I like about Jewal is well lets just say shes not Kyle. Anyway. They got in and I started driving to the one house I can stay in peace. The Cullens house. I got there in two minutes. I got out and they got out. Rose ran in to my side and asked another question I wished she wouldn't ask. "Why are we here, who lives here?" She looked so innoceant so I had tell her. "Umm no one does anymore but your father lived here." "Lets go I have to show yall one more thing." We left from there to the La push line. I was scared to death. I crossed it knowing I may never live to go back but Emily, Elliot, and Rose would. I got up to His house and stopped in front of it. "Bella, I knew I would see you again. You just can't stay away." Then I rolled down the window and he saw them his face didn't look so good. Then what happened next is something I wasn't surprised of yet I didn't expect It to happen but it did. Jacob…………

Cliff hanger yay! So I did it and I will be on as much as possible to take up the time to write more plz review. Love, B


End file.
